loot_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Loot Hunters Wiki
Welcome to the Loot Hunters Here you will find many fun adventures ranging from solo game-play to Group and Raid content. It is important to keep in mind, that when you are out hunting you will want to find and kill anything you see! As everything (not just bosses) will be dropping different fun items for you to play with on your Adventures. Talk to all the NPC's along your journey so you can discover new hidden quests! Ok! So now that we have the basics out of the way, here is some information on the zone levels and what they will contain. PART 1. Tutorial - This is where you will spend a little time, getting used to your new character and surroundings. Many things in this cave will drop custom items, and very useful items! Be on the lookout for your class's Epic 1.0 Token! Speak with the different NPC's in the area, as they have different services to offer. Wijdan will carry Campstone (Tutorial Port), Fungalstone (Fungus Grove Port), Trinket of Portals (Bazaar Port), and the Twisted Harmonic Chime (Theater of Blood Port) which these can be used to get around area's quicker. Hadden has been relocated to the tutorial and is on a 6 hour respawn timer and has a very useful clicky. Once you have played around for a bit, and have reached about level 13-15 it's time to think about heading to Lavastorm! You can reach this area by clicking the Cave Exit (black cave in the back near waterfall) Or, using your Trinket of Portals and simply clicking the (Shield with the fire icon) in The Hub, to get to Lavastorm as well. PART 2. Lavastorm - Here is the zone for level's 15-40+ You will find many custom NPC and Items in this zone. This is a hostile zone with multiple leveling zones connected to it, as listed. There are multiple "Rare Spawns" (all on static timers), make sure to farm these for gear especially items to save later on for Remortation items. -SolA (Level 35+) -Lavaspinners (Level 45+) -Broodlands (Level 45+) -Fungus Grove (Level 50+) -PoFire (Level 60+ world boss zone) -Crypt of Decay (Level 50+ group zone) -Stone Hive (Level 35+) Keep an eye out for Trel`ohk`dar the world boss dragon here in Lavastorm! You will need some friends to take him down. PART 3. Level 50+ Now that you are getting higher in level, Probably around high 40's or low 50's by now, You will want to head over to Fungus Grove, or Drachnid Lair(Level 50+) here you will spend quite a bit of time gearing up, and preparing for the raid zones coming up soon! You will want to spend as much time as you can in these zones, and get everything you think you may need to get ready for the next area (Wall of Slaughter) PART 3.5 Fungus Grove - Here you will want to pay special attention to certain custom quests, and the first raid zone (Shadowspine) this will be a group raid zone of level 70's. Speak with Asteron to get the proper items required. PART 4. You are looking pretty good now! You should be at least 60+ with a good set of gear, some friends maybe some boxed characters, that are geared as well and ready to go. You can start exploring the many other zones we have available to start progressing your characters even more. The best place to find most of these zones is in The Hub, it has Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse